Answers
by Tsukiyumie
Summary: Yuki couldn't bring himself to ask the question, he thought it was better to figure it out for himself... LukaxYuki pairing... Collection of Oneshots.
1. The Question

He couldn't bring himself to ask the question, it was the one thing he wanted to know more than what Takashiro had just told him. Yet Yuki knew it was a personal subject, so it had to be something for him to discover for himself. Yuki had only wanted to ask who Luka was to him in his previous life. Seeing Luka confused him at times, he was drawn to the man but wasn't sure if he should be.

Lingering feelings of longing left Yuki confused about everything. Sleepless nights awaited him day after day; he couldn't stop thinking about his previous life. He tried his hardest to at least remember something, but it failed every time. Just when he thought he was possibly moving forward, it surprised him by how he hadn't moved all that much. He himself was still stuck behind, trying to remember all the people who may have been important to him…

A few weeks after making his decision to fight alongside the Giou clan, Yuki returned to the Twilight Mansion. He hadn't asked the question to anyone, despite his desperate urges to ask. It burned his throat as he kept his mouth shut; the feeling was painful and unbearable.

As Yuki was about to enter the living room, he heard voices inside the room discussing something. Toko and Luka were there, from what he could make out on the other side of the door.

"Did Yuki remember anything?" Toko asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

At first there was no reply but eventually Luka answered, "No."

"So he still doesn't know that you two were…" her voice was quiet and soft.

Yuki's eyes widened, unsure if he should knock or not. It was obvious that the Guardians knew whom Luka was to Yuki… why couldn't he remember?

"There was a reason why Yuki was born as a boy, perhaps she wanted to forget. If that was her wish, then so be it. I promised I would stay by Yuki no matter what happened, boy or girl. I will never betray Yuki… If Yuki wishes me to stay, I'll stay. If Yuki wishes me dead, I'll die." Luka said and Yuki swore he could hear some sadness in the words, which made him step back.

"What are your feelings though? Your mind is saying all of that stuff, what is your heart saying? You can't possibly think that Yuki wanted to forget you completely… it's too sad…" Toko sobbed between words.

There came no reply, Yuki left instantly for his room.

It was hard to live each day knowing something was off, especially when he was the only one who didn't know what exactly it was.

Yuki knew he had a contract with Luka in his previous life, but was there more? He felt so incredibly confused and lost, why did he feel this way everyday?

_What was Luka to me…? Why do I feel like he was so dear…?_

Yuki crawled into bed, bringing his knees up to his chin. Placing his head down, he began to think back.

"_If Yuki wishes me dead, I'll die."_

Why on earth would he wish Luka dead? The mere thought of sending the man to his death could bring Yuki to tears. It sometimes felt like Yuki was forcing Luka to stay by his side, despite Luka saying it was his own decision…

The way he regarded Yuki was in a kind and gentle manner, but it couldn't have been because of the contract…

Feeling tired, Yuki drifted off to sleep. His dreams were cold and distant and not at all pleasant. He stood before the bodies of his comrades, alone and afraid. Luka was not there beside him and nowhere nearby. The world was dark and gray, no traces of anything being alive. Plants were withered and buildings were destroyed.

The whole Giou clan was gone… Yuki was alone.

"_No…please…Luka…"_

"Yuki!" a voice awoke him, scaring him.

Luka was leaning over him with a concerned stare; his silver eyes were full of worry.

Tears were forming at the corner of Yuki's eyes, "Luka…" he reached for the man's face, placing his hand on Luka's cheek.

"You were having a nightmare… are you alright?" Luka leaned in to the touch, placing his own hand over Yuki's slender one.

Yuki's tears fell down his face, he was unable to control them, "I-I was alone in a dark world… you were gone… everyone was gone… but you…"

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Luka… are you here because you feel obligated to be here?" there was a hint of pain on Luka's face; obvious by the way he tensed.

"Yuki…" he began.

Pulling his hand away from the man, "I don't know what to think anymore Luka. Everyone in the Giou clan knows who you were to me in my previous life… I'm the only one left who doesn't know. There are times I long to just see your face… there are times I don't know why, but my heart beats faster than it should… Luka… I know I was born as a boy, but I don't know why my previous self chose it this way."

Pulling the boy towards him, hugging him tightly, "It's alright, I'll wait as long as you need to remember."

Luka was incredibly beautiful to Yuki. His jet-black hair and cool eyes, the two markings on his arm… everything about him was special to Yuki.

Yuki reached up and pulled Luka's face down, brushing his lips against Luka's.

Luka pulled back, surprised, "Yuki…?"

Realizing what he had just done, "I'm so sorry… I don't know…" Yuki covered his mouth _do I love Luka? Are these feelings…?_

He had to ask now, "Were we lovers?"

There was no reply, which made Yuki even more desperate, "Answer me Luka, were we lovers?"

"If we were, would you feel obligated to love me back?" Luka asked, staring at Yuki straight in the eye.

"What if I was already in love with you to begin with, but I thought it would be weird for you because we're both men?"

Luka shook his head; "Yuki will always be Yuki to me, boy or girl. I'll always love you even if you don't love me back."

Yuki felt he should answer the question, "I wouldn't feel forced to love you Luka…"

Luka tilted Yuki's head up and pressed his lips to Yuki's, gently and softly. Neither pulled away for some time, at some point Yuki wrapped his arms around Luka's neck. The older male deepened the kiss, surprising the younger.

They parted for breath before their lips met once more.

Yuki leaned on Luka, who placed his protective arms around Yuki.

"You should sleep now." He was about to get up and leave, except a hand grabbed him before he could.

"Stay with me…please…"

When Yuki was under the bed covers, Luka lay on top of them on his side. He stroked Yuki's face affectionately.

"I love you Luka…" Yuki whispered softly.

FIN


	2. Piano

**_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews everyone! We really haven't seen many YukixLuka stories... so we decided to continue and write about them more. _**

**_This one mainly focuses on Luka and we aren't really sure where this idea popped out of, so you'll have to bear with us. We find Luka to be a very intriguing character ^_^_**

**_If any of you have been watching the anime as of recently; is it just us or is anyone else missing the Yuki and Luka moments? They haven't seen each other for some time... _**

**_WELL, they won't have much of a choice but to see each other in the next episode. (Which makes us VERY happy...)_**

**_Listen to us blabber on and on... you probably want to read now! Please enjoy!

* * *

_**

Luka sat comfortably on a thick tree branch, his gaze passing over the golden fields and the never-ending circulation of clouds. The scene was nostalgic and left him feeling distant… it was always the same, each day he spent seated in the tree.

He wasn't particularly lonely… No, it wasn't that. He didn't feel the need to see anyone.

…But there was a part of him that longed for something, or rather _someone._

The birth of one individual was what kept Luka alive, the one person he would never betray… the one person he had truly loved more than anything. She had given him the one thing that gave him a strong desire to live.

"Yuki…" he whispered softly, listening to the wind whistle through the branches.

Just being by that person's side was enough for Luka, since falling in love would be close to impossible since Yuki had been reborn as a boy. Of course it didn't matter what Yuki was, he would always be the same person to Luka.

What bothered him the most was the idea that perhaps Yuki wished to forget the past. It bothered him that things changed, which possibly meant the end of the war.

Meaning… Yuki would most likely never be reborn again.

Luka sighed heavily before jumping from the tree, placing his hands in his pant pockets he descended the stone stairs leading towards the city.

It was unbearably loud and crowded in the streets, Luka controlled himself and did the best he could to ignore it all. Eyes were always glued to him; he could feel the stares as if they burned holes in to his skin, he did his best to ignore even that.

Always confronted by people on the sidewalk, there wasn't a single moment where he walked through the city _without_ being noticed or spoken to. It was almost as if people went out of their way to gain his attention.

Luka stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the red signal light to turn green. He wasn't sure where he was trying to go; he was simply walking through the city with no destination in mind.

Luka spent a long time walking past buildings until he eventually noticed he was no longer in the city. Where he was, he couldn't say but it was incredibly peaceful. It almost appeared to be a park but a very large one.

He neared an old house open for the public, a beautiful Victorian styled home. There were families walking in and out, he decided to go.

He longed to see that one person… but he couldn't until the time was right. It would be another good ten years before he could even explain anything to Yuki.

_Ten long years…_ he thought to himself.

Luka stared at an old piano in the corner of one room, his silver eyes following the curvy shape. When he was standing next to it, he passed his hand on the smooth surface.

_It will be long…_

"Mister?" a small voice spoke quietly behind Luka.

He turned, swearing his mind was playing tricks on him.

A boy with a familiar face stared up at him shyly, "Do…you play?" Luka nodded but noticed a paper on the piano.

Luka pointed at the sign that asked for people to not play the instrument, the boy smiled, "Maybe… I'll hear you play another time…"

He found himself smiling, "Perhaps in time, if you remember, I'll play for you."

"Yuki it's time to leave!" a woman called out to the boy, he turned and waved a small hand at Luka before leaving.

Perhaps the feeling deep down within him was loneliness but Luka was sure he could fight that feeling away. Ten years wouldn't be that long, besides… he was able to watch over Yuki from afar…

He smiled to himself, _I wonder if you'll remember in ten years from now…? Probably not._

_

* * *

_

_**So how was it? We know it may be random, but we really thought it'd be cool to see Luka play a piano (even though he doesn't play it in the story...)**_

_**As we said, we miss Yuki and Luka moments! Review if you feel the same way!**_

_**...well, tell us if you like what we wrote.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Aki and Riku 3**_


End file.
